Para sempre Pirata
by Captain Jones
Summary: Uma nova aventura está prestes a começar... Um novo acordo. Uma nova busca. Um novo reencontro. Uma nova paixão. Uma história eletrizante,cheia de aventura, ação, suspense,e romance. Feita para os amantes da pirataria. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos.
1. O acordo

Para sempre Pirata

Depois da batalha em que Will se tornou o capitão do Holandês Voador, todos pensaram que Davy Jones estava morto,mas estavam enganados...  
Como Will é bondoso, reviveu Davy Jones, mas com uma condição: Jones poderia ir em terra, e seria livre, mas depois de 10 anos ele voltaria e serviria a Will no Holandês. Davy Jones aceitou a oferta, e voltou a vida, mas ele já tinha um plano...  
Para não servir a Will Turner, durante esses 10 anos, Jones iria encontrar a chave, e o baú, e mataria Will para voltar a ser o capitão do Holandês Voador. Mas não conseguiria realizar tal ato precisaria de ajuda, para Davy Jones, infelizmente, só havia uma pessoa a quem procurar nessa hora...Jack Sparrow.

EM BREVE


	2. Reencontro de velhos amigos

Davy Jones então foi em busca de Jack Sparrow. Tomou de mercadores uma pequena e rápida barca de dois mastros e rumou de volta ao Caribe. Ou melhor, para onde ele sabia que iria encontrar Jack Sparrow... Tortuga.

Chegando lá, encontrou um Jack Sparrow totalmente bêbado, no meio de uma briga na taverna Noiva Fiel. Depois de tirar o quase inconsciente Jack da taverna, e leva-lo para navio, que Jack havia "pego" emprestado, o _Orgulho Londrino_, pois o Pérola Negra encontrava-se sob o comando de Hector Barbossa, explicou a Jack sua pretensão e retomar o Holandês Voador.

Jack ficou em duvida se deveria lhe ajudar... afinal ele já tinha tentado o matar. Depois de muito pensar, Jack disse que o ajudaria, se ele o ajudasse a encontrar a Espada de Cortés, com a qual ganharia a tão sonhada imortalidade, e que sua antiga divida fosse paga.

Então os dois piratas fecharam o acordo e foram em busca do baú de Will Turner e da Espada de Cortés.

Após algumas semanas de busca...

-Temos noticias meu amigo com cara de peixe! – disse Jack animado entrando na cabine do _Orgulho Londrino._

-Vou fingir que não escutei esse seu comentário irônico. – disse Davy Jones largando os mapas sobre uma mesa. – Então, quais são as noticias?

-Quer a boa noticia, ou a má primeiro? – perguntou Jack.

- A boa. – respondeu Jones.

- Bem, eu recebi a noticia de uma suposta localização da espada...

-Nada sobre o baú? – perguntou Davy Jones.

- Nada. Respondeu Jack.

- E a má noticia é... – Perguntou Jones tentando disfarçar o interesse

- Bem...a má noticia...é...que a espada...esta...com... – dizia Jack se afastando Davy Jones. – Tia Dalma.

- O QUÊ? – Gritou Jones.

**Aye pessoal, esse é o segundo capítulo da nossa história, eu sei que não esta a melhor coisa do mundo, mas eu prometo que vou me esforçar mais nos próximos capítulos, que é quando irão começar as cenas de ação. Até a próxima! **

**Deixem reviews.**


	3. Ao encontro de Calypso

- O QUÊ? – Gritou Jones, fazendo Jack recuar alguns passos.

- Se eu encontrar aquela maldita deusa pagã de novo eu vou... – Gritava Jones, até ser interrompido por Jack.

- Você não vai nada! – disse Jack também gritando – Ela foi liberada de sua forma humana, deve estar com todos os seus poderes elevados ao máximo, não creio que você sairia vitorioso de uma luta. – Disse Jack.

- Não acredito que vou dizer isso mas, tem razão. – disse Davy Jones concordando com o raciocínio de Jack.

- Ótimo, agora nós só precisamos de um curso... – disse Jack.

- Então, o quê esta esperando? – perguntou Davy Jones.

-Como assim? - Disse Jack confuso.

- Não vai pegar a bússola? – Perguntou Jones apontando para a bússola pendurada no cinto de Jack

- Não! – Gritou Jack agarrando-a - Ela... não está funcionando. – disse Jack. Tentando esconder algo.

- Não está funcionando? – perguntou Jones sem acreditar no que Jack dizia

- É. – Disse Jack tentando mudar de assunto.

- Por quê ela não funciona? – perguntou Jones tentando arrancar algo de útil da boca de Jack.

- Ela não funciona por que é uma porcaria! – Gritou Jack finalmente.

- Claro. – Pensou Jones ainda sem acreditar em Jack.

- Bem, vamos traçar um curso, pegar a espada... – disse Jack animado.

- Não se esqueça do baú. – completou Davy Jones.

- É, isso também. – Disse Jack – E depois que eu conseguir a espada, irei mandar aquele maldito Hector Barbossa de volta pro inferno, que é o maldito lugar de onde ele veio! – Disse Jack com ódio.

-E eu vou voltar pra minha vida como capitão do Holandês. – Disse Davy Jones

- Bem eu vou lá pra fora dar as novas ordens a tripulação – Disse Jack

-Então vá. – disse Jones, pegando novamente os mapas.

Jack saiu da cabine e deu um suspiro aliviado. – Se ele descobrisse que a bússola não funciona por causa _dela,_ eu era homem morto. – Pensou Jack guardando a bússola de volta em seu cinto.

_**Duas semanas depois...**_

-Eles foram até a sua casa, que se encontrava desabitada, pois Calypso foi libertada, e ela raramente aparecia na casa.  
Chegando na lá, se depararam com uma mensagem talhada na porta, que dizia:

_"Todos que estiverem perante esta porta estarão a minha mercê, e para chegar ao seu desejo deverá provar ser digno"_

**(N/A : Tá, essa mensagem ficou ridicula, mas eu não tive ideia melhor, me perdoem.)  
**

Jones não gostou do que viu, mas Jack começou a rir como um louco.

-Essa Tia Dalma não muda... – Disse Jack.

-Não muda mesmo! -Disse Jones com uma cara de quem não estava gostando da situação, e pelo que se podia ver, ele estava um pouco perturbado...

- Você está bem? Perguntou Jack, ele sabia que Davy Jones, por mais cruel que fosse, não estava gostando da situação.

- É claro que estou! - respondeu Jones, logo em seguida eles entraram na casa de Tia Dalma.

**Aye meus queridos leitores! Em primeiro lugar, peço milhões de desculpas, pois eu prometi que nesse capitulo a ação iria começar. E até agora, só o suspense esteve aqui, mas eu **_**juro**_** que no próximo capítulo, ela estará + presente do que nunca! Outra coisa que notei, é que meus capitulos não são lá muito grandes, mil desculpas por isso.  
**

**Reviews são bem vindas à bordo.**

**Captain Jones = ) **


	4. O desafio

- Rápido, procure a espada, ou qualquer coisa que nos diga onde ela está. - Disse Jack.

- Ei Jack, temos uma charada bem interessante aqui. - Disse Jones olhando para a mensagem que havia na parede. E ela parecia ter sido escrita com sangue, e leu em voz alta para Jack:

_Até aquilo que mais deseja vamos ter de lhe levar._

_Quando formos encontradas, o caminho iremos mostrar._

**(N/A: mais uma vez, peço desculpas, sou péssima com rimas.)**

- O quê? Perguntou Jack visivelmente confuso.

Foi quando Davy Jones percebeu algo estranho preso na parede juntamente a mensagem... Parecia ser uma parte de um mapa...um mapa para a Espada de Cortés!

-Um mapa! Disse Jones com entusiasmo, soltando aquela parte do mapa da parede.

-quando formos encontradas...- repetiu Jack.

-Nós temos que encontrar as outras partes. Disse Davy Jones

-Essa foi fácil, agora vamos sair daqui. – Falou Jack

Jack mal terminou a frase, quando o chão começou a tremer, e dele sair mortos-vivos, que não pareciam ser nada amigáveis.

-VOCÊ E SUA BOCA! disse Jones visivelmente furioso com Jack.

-Eles são muitos, e agora o quê fazemos? Perguntou Jones.

-Aquilo que fazemos sempre que não podemos lutar. - Disse Jack.

-Fugimos? perguntou Davy Jones.

-Fugimos! Concordou Jack.

Mas, fugir que normalmente seria o "Plano B" deles, estava fora de questão, pois todas as saídas já estavam bloqueadas.

-Tudo bem... -Disse Jack. – Fugir não vai funcionar nesta ocasião. - Disse Jack mais tranquilo do que alguém que está prestes a ser morto diria.

Não me diga! - Disse Davy Jones com um sorriso zombeteiro.

-Bem...então vamos a luta! Disse Jack animado, tirando sua espada da bainha.

-Vamos lá... - Disse Davy Jones, igualmente animado.

E os dois Piratas começaram a lutar lado a lado, os dois faziam uma ótima equipe.  
Mas por melhor q fossem eles já estavam cercados por dezenas de mortos-vivos, e quando estavam prestes a serem mortos, uma voz se fez ouvir:

-Parem! – Disse a voz.

E todos os mortos-vivos abriram caminho, para o dono daquela voz passar, e se curvaram perante aquela pessoa q ainda não se fazia ver...

Para a surpresa de Jack e Jones, era Calypso.

-Jack Sparrow, - dizia ela – O destino disse que nos encontraríamos novamente, mas não pensei que seria tão cedo...

O que ela ia dizer se perdeu para sempre, quando ela foi interrompida.

- Calypso... Disse Davy Jones, olhando enojado para aquela deusa pagã.

-Davy Jones... Disse Tia Dalma visivelmente preocupada.

-Isso não vai dar certo! - Pensou Jack se pondo entre os dois, antes que eles começassem a brigar.

-Bem minha amiga, você sabe do que nós estamos atrás, mas agora que nós já temos que precisávamos, temos que ir, foi ótimo revê-la, até mais! – disse Jack dando meia volta mais os escravos de Calypso bloquearam sua saída.

- Vocês já sabiam disso antes de entrarem aqui, vocês devem provar que são dignos – Disse Calypso. - Eu o desafio para um duelo de espadas se você vencer, podem ir embora, se perderem, permanecerão aqui por toda a eternidade.

-Ótimo - disse Jack. – Vamos logo com isso.

-Desculpe-me Capitão Sparrow, mas eu não falava com você. – Disse Calypso abrindo um sorriso para Jack, e em seguida olhou para Davy Jones.

**Aye queridos leitores! Em primeiro lugar, agradeço a todos que lêem esta fic. Em segundo, agora mesmo a ação vai começar! Um duelo de espadas entre dois antigos amantes! Há isso vai ser muito bom! **

**Reviews são bem vindas!**

**Captain Jones 3  
**


	5. Duelo de espadas

Jack apenas arregalou os olhos, olhou para Davy Jones, e depois de volta para Calypso.

-VOCÊ NÃO ESTA FALANDO SÉRIO? - Gritaram Davy Jones e Jack ao mesmo tempo.

-Estou falando muito sério, - Disse Calypso - só sairão vivos daqui, quando provarem que são dignos. E para isso vocês deve me derrotar. – Disse Calypso.

-Tudo bem, eu luto com você sua bruxa. – Disse Davy Jones.

Calypso sorriu satisfeita, e disse algo para seus servos em uma língua diferente, que nenhum dos dois conhecia. Após ela ter dito aquilo, todos os seus servos desapareceram, para o espanto dos dois piratas.

- Então... – dizia Calypso, enquanto uma espada, magicamente aparecia em sua mão. – Vamos?

-Há anos espero por este momento... – Disse Davy Jones.

-Então não faça nenhuma burrice! – Disse Jack para Jones.

Os dois oponentes assumiram suas posições.

-Não quero nem ver. - Pensou Jack, Ela provavelmente nunca havia segurado uma espada na sua vida. – Ela está frita... – Pensou Jack, com um pouco de pena dela.

Então os dois saltaram para a frente. As lâminas tocaram-se, fazendo faíscas pularem longe.

Não faltava entusiasmo a Davy Jones que movia-se rapidamente, estocando e esquivando-se. Calypso não se movia, usando apenas movimentos de pulso. Quando movia-se, era um jogo de pés preciso rápido e controlado.

Jack ficou boquiaberta. – Meus Deus. -Pensou Jack – Ele é que está frito!

Jack estava certo. Todos os talentos de Jones juntos não eram páreo para aquela deusa pagã.

Em uma ultima tentativa de derrotar sua amada...bem Jones não podia deixar ninguém saber que ainda tinha sentimentos por ela, redobrou o ataque. dando um golpe de supetão, derrubando Calypso no chão.

Jones com um sorriso triunfante no rosto, colocou a ponta de sua espada pescoço de Calypso.

- Então? – Perguntou ela. – O que está esperando? Me mate! – Gritou Calypso.

Mas não foi o que aconteceu, Davy Jones guardou sua espada, ajudou Calypso a se levantar, e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido.

-Vamos embora daqui. - Disse Davy Jones para Jack, que continuava sem acreditar que ele não a matou.

**Mais um capítulo pessoal, bem a ação está apenas começando... Eu sei que tem alguns leitores se perguntando: O que será que ele disse a ela? bem, Bem... é ler, para saber! Até a próxima marujos!  
**

Deixem Reviews

Captain Jones =)


	6. A ilha

-Espera,espera,espera! – Dizia Jack revoltado.

-É isso então? - Perguntou Jack impaciente.

-Isso o que? - Perguntou Jones.

-Eu não acredito, você a odeia! - Gritava Jack - Por ela ter mentido, lhe abandonado, por ter lhe deixado deste jeito... Você teve a chance de mata-la... e não o fez!

Davy Jones apenas seguiu o caminho de volta ao escaler em silêncio, sem nem encarar Jack Sparrow.

-Você ainda a ama, não é? – Ironizou Jack.

Jones arregalou os olhos e olhou para Jack, visivelmente furioso com o comentário do "amigo".

-O quê? - Perguntou Davy Jones.

-Eu acho que você entendeu - respondeu Jack sorrindo.

-Isso foi a muito tempo Sparrow...não se intrometa! - Gritou Davy Jones.

-Já conheço essa história... - Pensou Jack.

Os dois voltaram ao escaler e começaram a remar em direção ao navio.

_**Três semanas depois...**_

Depois de verificarem novamente os mapas, eles descobriram que, a segunda parte do mapa estava em uma ilha deserta, nos arredores de Barbados. Após alguns dias, eles chegaram na ilha.

-Tem certeza que é aqui? – Perguntou Jack. - Esse fim de mundo parece ser esquecido por Deus! - queixou-se Jack.

-Eu sou um pirata a mais tempo que você Sparrow. - Respondeu Davy Jones - Eu sei exatamente para onde eu vou.

-Desde de quando? – Perguntou Jack.

-Cale a boca e vamos logo, quanto mais rápido encontrarmos o mapa, mais rápido encontramos a espada, e eu vou poder finalmente voltar a ser o capitão do Holandês Voador. - disse Davy Jones.

-Como quiser senhor futuro Capitão do Holandês Voador! - disse Jack numa tentativa de irritar Jones, e mostrando sucesso.

-Vamos logo de um vez! – Gritou Jones, abrindo caminho na mata.

_**Algum tempo depois...**_

-Estamos andando à horas! - Resmungou Jack.

-Cale-se e continue andando! - devolveu Davy Jones, já perdendo a paciência com Jack.

-Eu duvido que este seja o caminho certo... ainda mais por que VOCÊ esta com o mapa, ande logo, me entregue isto aqui! - disse Jack tentando agarrar o mapa, que Davy Jones agilmente tirou do alcance de Jack.

-Não! Eu fico com o mapa, e você por favor... TENTE FICAR CALADO! - Gritou Jones.

-Tudo bem, vou ficar quieto... - Disse Jack.

_**10 segundos depois**_.

-Por falar em silêncio... - dizia Jack até ser interrompido.

-Se eu disser que chegamos...Você cala boca? - disse Davy Jones.

-Depende... nós chegamos?- Perguntou Jack com um sorriso de orelha, a orelha no rosto.

-Bem, pelo que parece é aqui. - disse Jones.

Havia um templo asteca, agora completamente tomado pela selva, mas que antes deveria ser magnífico. Os dois pensaram seriamente em não entrar naquele lugar que caia aos pedaços.

-Prefiro viver! – manifestou-se Jack, dando meia volta.

-Então sugiro que neste templo. – Disse Davy Jones ameaçando Jack.

-Eu não vou entrar ai! - exclamou Jack apontando para a construção asteca.

-Esta com medo Sparrow...- Disse Jones não perdendo a oportunidade de irritar Jack.

- O QUE? CAPITÃO JACK SPARROW COM MEDO? CLARO QUE NÃO! - Exclamou Jack, ainda em duvida se deveria entrar ou não.

-Tudo bem, já que não esta com medo...damas na frente. - falou Davy Jones fazendo uma reverencia para Jack.

Jack revirou os olhos e entrou, logo seguido de Jones.


	7. Eu conheço essa aranha

**Aye pessoal, aqui está o nosso novo capítulo, e ele é BEM grande.**

**

* * *

**

Uma vez lá dentro, Jack acendeu uma tocha para que pudessem se guiar na escuridão.

-O que houve com este lugar? - Perguntou-se Jack tirando algumas teias de aranha do caminho.

-Com certeza eu não sei... mas não foi nada bom -Disse Jones observando alguns crânios no chão, com certeza humanos. A luz das tochas logo revelou vários tipos de hieróglifos nas paredes, Jones se aproximou para examinar-los melhor.

-Jack... -Disse Davy Jones virando-se para falar com Jack - aconteça que acontecer, não toque em...

Tarde demais. Jack estava abrindo um caixão que estava encostado em uma das paredes.

-NÃO! - Gritou Jones, mas Jack já havia aberto o caixão, e de dentro dele, caiu um esqueleto em cima de Jack.

-HAAAAAA! - Gritou Jack assustado, tirando o esqueleto de cima de si, e se limpando como se posse pegar alguma doença grave.

-O que você entende por NÃO TOQUE EM NADA? - Disse Jones para Jack, até ouvirem um ruído.

- O que foi isso? - Perguntou Davy Jones.

- Boa coisa é que não é. - Disse Jack.

Jack estava certo... era uma coisa MUITO ruim. O teto sobre eles começou a desmoronar.

-CORRA! - Gritou Jones, enquanto saia correndo, com Jack logo atrás.

-Agora não é hora de entrar em pânico! - Devolveu Jack também aos gritos, mas seus gritos eram abafados pelo som das pedras.

- Agora sem duvida **É **a hora perfeita para entrar em pânico Sparrow! - Gritou Davy Jones.

Eles correram o mais rápido que podiam desviando das pesadas pedras que caiam.  
Quando tudo parou de desmoronar, Jack ainda tossindo por causa da grande quantidade de poeira, percebeu, mesmo na escuridão, por que deixaram as tochas para trás, que a entrada do templo estava bloqueada.

-Ai...meu...-Dizia Jack até ser interrompido por Jones.

-Posso entrar em pânico agora? - Perguntou Davy Jones olhando para a passagem bloqueada.

-Claro, fique a vontade. - Disse Jack calmamente.

- DEUS! - Exclamou Jones completando a frase de Jack.

Jack correu em direção a entrada e tentou mover as pedras.

-Não adianta. - Disse Jack - ESTAMOS CONDENADOS! – VAMOS MORRER! – Gritou Jack, de uma forma que não combinava com ele.

- Não estamos condenados, não vamos morrer, e o mais importante... _**EU**_ não vou, morrer nesse fim de mundo com _**VOCÊ**_! - Disse Davy Jones.

-Tudo bem... - Disse Jack - E qual é a sua sugestão?

- Nós vamos procurar a segunda parte do mapa...- Disse Davy Jones enquanto acendia outra tocha. - E vamos sair daqui, antes que mais alguma coisa aconteça.

-Ótimo! - Disse Jack, num tom de falsa admiração - E por onde acha que devemos começar?

- Com certeza, aqui não. - Respondeu Jones.

Após algum tempo dentro daquele lugar, as coisas macabras não paravam de aparecer. Provavelmente era usadas para rituais de sacrifício.

-Não gosto nada deste lugar...- Comentou Jack.

-Por acaso você pensa que eu estou achando uma estalagem cinco estrelas? - Perguntou Davy Jones sorrindo ironicamente.

Não muito tempo depois, eles entraram no que, antes, deveria ser uma salão real. Que era repleto de estatuas de uma Aranha gigantesca, que devia ser a deusa daquele povo.

-Eu conheço essa maldita aranha, era famosa por atrair pessoas para sua teia, e depois devora-las vivas - Disse Jones preocupado - Ela se chamava Maiara.

- Como você sabe? - Perguntou Jack - Você a conhece? - Perguntou sarcástico.

-Da última vez que estive em terra, eu encontrei ela, e começamos uma luta. – Contou Davy Jones.

-Como sobreviveu? - Perguntou Jack curioso.

-Cortei a cabeça dela. - Disse Jones.

-Eca! – Pensou Jack.

- Bem, eu não sou vidente, mas se o mapa está neste lugar esquecido por Deus, só pode estar aqui. - Disse Jack olhando em volta.

- Então procure. - respondeu Davy Jones.

-Estou admirado, estamos aqui a horas, e nenhuma coisa fora do normal nos atacou. - Disse Jack, fazendo Davy Jones se virar rapidamente para encara-lo.

-Quer nos matar? - Disse Davy Jones - Aquela aranha tem servos vivos até hoje! então provavelmente estão aqui, faça silêncio Sparrow! - disse Davy Jones.

- Tudo bem... - Disse Jack - Não vou discutir com isso...

- Já disse pra você fazer silên... - Dizia Davy Jones, até ouvirem novamente aquele ruído que escutaram, segundos antes do teto desabar, só que desta vez, foi mais alto, e seguido de um som sepulcral.

-Por favor, me diga que isso foi seu estômago roncando. – Disse Jack um pouco preocupado.

-Sinto muito, mas vou ter que lhe desapontar nesta parte. Disse Davy Jones.

Neste momento, as portas do salão se abriram com a força de um tornado. E delas saíram dezenas de monstros. Que já estavam preparados para a luta. Jack rapidamente começou a lutar. Mas quando cravou a sua espada na barriga do seu adversário e a retirou, o ferimento magicamente se curou.

-É brincadeira! - Gritou Jack, dando um soco na criatura.

-Eles são imortais! - Gritou Jack para Jones. - Não podemos mata-los!

-Corte as cabeças! - Gritou Jones em resposta.

- O QUE? - Perguntou Jack.

- CORTE... - Gritou Jones desviando do monstro que o atacava. - AS... -Disse ele acertando com um soco no segundo. - CABEÇAS! - Gritou finalmente, enquanto cortava a cabeça do terceiro. E quando o fez, ela se transformou em pó.

- Gostei, simples, fácil de lembrar. - Pensou Jack, começando a cortar as cabeças dos seus inimigos.

* * *

**Bem este é o capítulo sete da nossa aventura! Sou obrigada a dizer uma coisa, que só percebi depois que já tinha escrito este capítulo. Essa história toda, está me lembrando muito o cavaleiro sem cabeça.**

**Deixem reviews.**

**Captain Jones = )  
**


	8. Um grande problema

**Aye pessoal, aqui está o nosso novo capítulo. Aproveitem!**

**

* * *

**

Mas para cada um dos demônios derrotados, havia mais cinco à espera.

Jack nocauteou um, pulou cima dele e chutou o rosto de outro no caminho. Um terceiro esticou sua mão em forma de garra. Jones deu um rodopio para escapar, mantendo os punhos estendidos e derrubando mais dois.

- Não vai dar para matar todos eles! – Gritou Davy Jones – Jack, DE UM JEITO NISSO!

- O quê você quer que eu faça? – Perguntou Jack – Que eu levante as mãos para o céu, e implore por uma ajuda mística?

Quando Jones ia responder, um clarão iluminou o salão, lançando vários demônios no ar.

- Que diabos foi isso? – Perguntou Jack.

Ele mal terminou a frase, quando Calypso surgiu entre os monstros, com uma espada na mão, cortando as cabeças de quem quer que cruzasse o seu caminho. (**n/a: Esta parte esta mais parecida com o cavaleiro sem cabeça, do que com Piratas do Caribe.)**

-Os ventos me disseram que vocês estavam em apuros, mas não achei que a situação fosse tão ruim desse jeito! – Disse Calypso com um sorriso, porém de repreensão.

- O quê você veio fazer aqui? – Perguntou Jones.

- Eu vim ajudar vocês! – Respondeu ela.

Jack olhou para suas mãos por alguns segundos, pensando se o fato de ela ter vindo ajuda-los era apenas coincidência, com o fato dele ter pedido ajuda aos céus, mas logo voltou sua atenção novamente à luta.

- Olhe pelo lado bom, - Disse Jack – pelo menos a luta está mais justa!

-Justa para quem Sparrow? – Perguntou Davy Jones.

Ele tinha razão, mesmo com Calypso lutando ao lado deles, ainda seria difícil vencer.

A batalha foi longa e sangrenta, **(N/A: Cabeças rolaram, literalmente!)** mais o pior ainda estava por vir...

- Vamos sair logo daqui! – Gritou Calypso, enquanto mandava para as profundezas o último monstro restante.

- O quê? – Perguntou Jack – Eu não saio daqui sem a segunda parte do mapa! – Gritou ele.

Ele deveria ter ido...

O som de rochas despencando era bem claro, mas sua origem era muito, muito pior...

Os três se viraram, e deram de caras com uma estátua gigantesca de Maiara que estava magicamente ganhando vida, e ela não deveria ser lá muito amigável.

* * *

**Bem este é o capítulo oito da nossa aventura! O próximo capítulo eu posso garantir, que será emocionantemente cheio de aventura!**

**Deixem reviews.**


	9. Um grande problema 2

-Maldição. – Pensou Jack, quando a fera emitiu um rugido bestial, e avançou na direção deles.

Jack pegou sua espada pronto para a batalha, mas Calypso o impediu de atacar.

-Não é _você_ que ela quer! – Disse Calypso.

- Como assim, não é _à mim _que ela quer? – Perguntou confuso, mas sem tirar os olhos da criatura.

- Venha aqui seu fóssil maldito! – Gritou Jones, fazendo o monstro se virar, e encara-lo com seus olhos negros.

- Se lembra de mim? – Perguntou Davy Jones sorrindo. – Se está procurando alguém, então por quê não vem pegar?

O monstro rugiu e se virou, indo em direção a ele.

-FUJAM! – Gritou Jones para Jack e Calypso.

Os dois correram para fora do salão, até que Calypso parar subitamente.

- Jack, não podemos deixa-lo para trás. Disse Calypso.

- É claro que podemos, é só não voltarmos lá! – Disse Jack – Agora vamos!.

Calypso ficou horrorizada com o quanto Jack era egoísta, e voltou para ajudar Davy Jones.

- Tia Dalma! – Chamou Jack tentando convence-la à voltar, mas ela o ignorou.

**(No salão)**

A batalha não estava nada fácil. Quando a besta-fera atacou, Jones levantou sua espada, fazendo com que ela perfurasse um dos olhos do monstro, que começou a sangrar um liquido arroxeado.

O monstro rugiu de dor, permitindo que Davy Jones atacasse novamente. Porém, ela revidou, e acertou ele com uma de suas patas, derrubando-o no chão. Quando Davy Jones pensou que seria engolido por inteiro, alguém o puxou pelo braço, salvando sua vida.

- Quantas vezes eu tenho que salvar sua pele? – Perguntou Calypso, desviando de um golpe da criatura.

-Não precisava ter feito isso! –Gritou Davy Jones em resposta.

- Eu acho que precisava. –Disse Jack entrando na luta.

-ABAIXA! – Gritaram Jones e Calypso.

Mas já era tarde, e o monstro nocauteou Jack. Quando Jack recuperou a consciência, Maiara já estava muito próxima para que ele pudesse fugir. Jack pensou que era o fim, fechou os olhos e confiou na sorte.

- AAAAH! – Jack ouviu um grito e abriu os olhos.

Davy Jones estava em cima da aranha, enquanto esta tentava derruba-lo. (**N/A: Segura pião!)**

Jack se levantou rapidamente.

-Você esta bem? – Perguntou Calypso.

-Sim. Mas ele não pode dizer o mesmo. – Disse Jack apontando para Davy Jones.

A criatura perdeu sua paciência, e lançou Davy Jones no ar.

- CORTO LHE A CABEÇA! – Gritou Jones, em segui da cortando a cabeça do monstro, que caiu juntamente aos pés de Jack.

Jack olhou para Davy Jones assustado. Ele parecia muito ameaçador com a espada pingando o sangue da aranha. Calypso por sua vez, olhava para ele de um modo apaixonado.

- Você quer ir embora, ou quer ficar até algo pior acontecer? – Perguntou Davy Jones.

- Acho que isso não é muito importante agora. – Disse Calypso apontando para a cabeça da criatura, que havia se tornado pó, revelando a segunda parte do mapa.

- Jack pegou o mapa, e o examinou por um tempo.

- Agora vamos sair daqui. – Disse Jack.

Uma passagem magicamente se abriu, revelando um caminho seguro até a praia.

(**De volta ao navio)**

-Vamos nos distanciar desta ilha o mais rápido possível. – Disse Calypso.

- Espere... _Quem _disse que _você _vem junto? – Perguntou Jones.

-Ninguém, mas pelo que vi, vão precisar de ajuda. _Muita _ajuda. – Disse Calypso.

-Escute aqui... – Dizia Davy Jones, até ser interrompido por Jack.

- Bem vinda à bordo! – Disse Jack

- O QUÊ? – Gritou Jones, puxando Jack para o outro lado do navio.

-Ficou maluco? – Perguntou Jones. – Ela não pode vir junto!

- Por quê não? – Perguntou Jack.

- Porque...porque... – Dizia Davy Jones.

- Bem... já que esta é a sua resposta, ela fica. – Disse Jack.

- Tudo bem – Concordou Jones a contra-gosto. – Agora, para onde vamos?

-Para o lugar que sei que descobriremos algo útil. – Disse Jack olhando para o horizonte.

- Tortuga! – Exclamaram os dois.

* * *

**Bem este é o nosso capítulo, devo dizer que me inspirei em dois filme do Johnny Depp para fazer este capítulo. (Alice no país das maravilhas e A lenda do cavaleiro sem cabeça) recomendo muito estes filmes.**

**Até a próxima! **


	10. Tortuga

Por sorte, os ventos estavam à favor deles, e no anoitecer do outro dia, eles chegaram em Tortuga.

- É muito triste nunca ter vindo à esta magnífica cidade! – Exclamou Jack com alegria.

- O que acha? – Perguntou Jack para Calypso, que olhou envolta.

- Já estive em lugares piores – Disse ela.

-Vou ter que concordar com Sparrow, se todas as cidades do mundo fossem como esta, nenhum homem se sentiria indesejado. – Disse Davy jones.

- Gisele! – Disse Jack, indo em direção de uma mulher de cabelos louros.

- Gisele, eu... – Jack não teve tempo de responder, pois a mulher lhe deu um tapa com toda a sua força.

- O que foi que eu fiz? – Perguntou Jack colocando a mão em seu rosto.

- Você sabe muito bem! – Disse ela se virando, e indo embora.

Quando Jack se virou, Davy Jones e Calypso esforçavam-se para esconder as risadas.

-Qual é a graça? – Perguntou Jack irritado.

- Você quer mesmo que eu diga? – Perguntou Jones, fazendo Calypso rir.

Jack revirou os olhos. Cada um foi para um lugar diferente tentar descobrir alguma coisa sobre o mapa, ou sobre o baú.

Jack e Jones foram para a taverna mais próxima, e Calypso foi para as poucas lojas honestas da cidade, tentar descobrir algo. (**N/A: Ela comprou mais vestidos do que tentou procurar informações.)**

(**Na taverna)**

**- **Jack? – Perguntou uma voz feminina. – É você mesmo?

Jack arregalou os olhos, e soltou a garrafa de rum que estava segurando.

– Não pode ser... – Pensou Jack, pegando sua bússola, e ficando extremamente feliz, ao perceber que ela estava apontando para a dona daquela voz. Ele conseguiu dizer apenas uma palavra:

-LIZZIE! – Gritou Jack levantando-se, e a abraçando, como se não a visse há anos.

-Jack! – Disse Elizabeth. – Como é bom vê-lo!

-Como vai o seu casamento? – Perguntou Jack.

O sorriso de Elizabeth desapareceu, e Jack sentiu que não devi ter perguntado.

-O que foi Lizzie? – Perguntou Jack vendo que ela estava triste.

-Jack... Eu não sou mais casada com Will. – Disse Elizabeth, chocando Jack.

-Eu andei pensando e... – Dizia ela – Eu não o amo, e não vou esperar por ele, então eu me juntei a tripulação do Pérola e...

-Espere! – Disse Jack.- Isso quer dizer, que Barbossa está aqui. Com o **MEU **navio! – Gritou ele. – Elizabeth, onde ele está? – Perguntou Jack.

-Serve aquele que está sentado na mesa logo ao lado sua? – Disse Elizabeth apontado para a mesa.

Jack se virou com um olhar assassino, e lá Barbossa caindo de tão bêbado que estava.

-Eu vou lá agora mesmo! – Disse Jack cheio de fúria.

- Eu já sei onde esta história vai terminar...- Disse Davy Jones se levantando, e entregando uma garrafa a Jack. – Ele está bêbedo e não vai ver você se aproximando, então acerte ele! – Disse Jones.

Elizabeth arregalou os olhos horrorizada.

-Jones! – Exclamou preocupada. – Mas...como? EU VI VOCÊ MORRER!

- Longa história... – Respondeu Jones.

- E acredite, é longa mesmo querida. – Disse Jack para Elizabeth.

-Agora se me dão licença, eu vou pegar o meu navio de volta! – Disse Jack indo em direção à Barbossa.

- Olá Barbs! – Disse Jack batendo nas costas de Barbossa. – Agora... devolva o meu navio por gentileza.

- Sparrow? – Perguntou Barbossa. – Mas, como?

**-**Do mesmo jeito que estou aqui. – Disse Davy Jones se aproximando dos dois.

- O quê? – Perguntou Barbossa sem acreditar no que via.

- Escute aqui, - Disse Jack num tom ameaçador – Devolva o Pérola agora ou...

-_Ou _o quê? –Perguntou Barbossa.

-Você não vai viver para ver a luz do dia novamente. – Disse Jones colocando uma arma na cabeça de Barbossa.

-Maldição. – Disse Barbossa. – Tudo bem, mas antes eu quero saber, você está atrás de qual tesouro desta vez?

-Não é da sua conta! – Disse Davy Jones.

-Estamos atrás da Espada da Cortés. – Disse Jack. – Nós já temos duas partes do mapa, agora só precisamos da terceira e última.

- Vocês estão da espada? Ótimo, pois eu sei onde está a outra parte. – Disse Barbossa.

-Você sabe? – Perguntaram os dois.

-Sim, eu sei, e só vou dizer onde está se eu puder usar o seu poder.

-NUNCA! – Disseram os dois.

- Feito. – Disse Elizabeth.

-O quê – Perguntou Jack.

-Apenas confie em mim Jack. – Disse Elizabeth.

**Algum tempo depois, eles se encontraram no lugar onde tinham combinado.**

-Ótimo, agora que estamos todos os cinco reunidos, por favor, Hector, pode nos dizer onde está o mapa? – Perguntou Jack.

-Bem... – Dizia Barbossa –Segundo últimos relatos, e de acordo com minhas fontes, a terceira parte do mapa, está com o capitão Daniel John Smith.

-Ah! Maravilha! Agora nunca iremos encontrar a espada! – Exclamou Jack.

-Qual é o problema? – Perguntou Elizabeth.

**- **O problema é que o navio dele, o Sombra da noite, pode desaparecer. – Explicou Calypso.

- Já sei como podemos encontra-lo. – Disse Jones se distanciando.

-Vocês vão vir, ou não? – Perguntou ele, então os outros apressaram-se em segui-lo.

**Maravilha pessoal! Este é o nosso décimo capitulo, o próximo capitulo contará com uma participação especial, por tanto, não percam. Até a próxima marujos!**

**Deixem reviews**

**Captain Jones**


	11. Uma velha amiga

- Jones! – Chamou Jack – Pode pelo menos nos dizer, para onde estamos indo? – Perguntou Jack.

- Eu conheço uma pessoa, que pode nos dizer onde o sombra está. – Disse Davy jones.

- E _quem _é essa pessoa? – Perguntou Jack.

-Uma _amiga _minha... – Disse Jones olhando para Calypso.

- Mas por quê _ela, _- Disse Jack apontando para Calypso. – não nos leva até o navio? – Perguntou ele.

- Porque esse navio não pode ser encontrado por deuses-pagãos. – Explicou Calypso.

- Por quê não? – Perguntou curioso.

**-**Eu não faço as regras Jack, apenas as sigo. – Respondeu Calypso.

**Após algum tempo caminhando pela cidade, eles chegaram em uma casa, que era afastada de todas as outras.**

-Chegamos. – Disse Davy Jones batendo na porta.

- Quem é, o e o que quer? – Perguntou uma voz feminina.

- Sou eu, Davy Jones! – Disse ele.

A porta rapidamente foi aberta, e uma jovem de 28, talvez 30 anos de idade se revelou.

-JONES! – Exclamou ela indo até ele e o abraçando.

-Laís. – Disse ele, retribuindo o abraço.

Calypso revirou os olhos. Jack, Elizabeth, e Barbossa trocaram olhares desconfiados, mas logo seus olhares se voltaram para ela. (**N/A: Para não perder tempo descrevendo detalhes, participação especial: EU!)**

- Eu soube que você tinha retornado dos mortos. – Dizia Laís. – Você não mudou nada, eu por outro lado...

- Você não é mais aquela pirata de 16 anos. – Disse Davy Jones, fazendo ela rir.

- Bem, você trouxe companhia, então suponho que você veio cobrar aquele favor. – Disse Laís.

- Digamos que sim. – Disse Jones. – Nós apenas precisamos de uma informação.

- Entrem – Disse Laís.

Elizabeth deu um forte beliscão em Jack, quando viu que ele estava ajeitando o casaco.

Todos se acomodaram em uma sala, Laís disse para esperarem pó ela ali, e foi para outro cômodo da casa. Quando voltou, ela trouxe uma garrafa de rum para cada um deles, Jack a abriu rapidamente, deu o primeiro gole e disse:

- Bem minha jovem, eu não quero parecer metido mas... Como você conheceu tal monstro? – Perguntou Jack apontando para Davy Jones.

-Monstro apenas para quem não o conhece, - Respondeu Laís. – Ele salvou a minha vida. – Disse Laís tomando um longo gole de rum, em seguida continuou:

-Há 12 anos atrás, o meu navio, o Coração Negro, naufragou após um ataque da companhia das índias orientais. – Laís balançou a cabeça com a lembrança. – Eu fiquei varias horas enfrentado as águas, até que o Holandês Voador surgiu, e eu subi despercebida a bordo – Laís sorriu ao lembrar-se.

-Mas o seu "despercebida" não durou muito. – Disse Jones.

-É verdade, eu achei que não seria descoberta até a noite, que era quando eu pretendia roubar um bote, e remar até o porto mais próximo, - Disse ela,- Quando o meu plano estava quase completo, _ele _me atacou pelas costas. – Disse Laís indicando Jones com a cabeça.

- Atacando donzelas indefesas pelas costas? – Perguntou Jack. – Que baixaria!

- Indefesa? – Perguntaram Laís e Jones ao mesmo tempo.

-Continuando... – Disse Laís – Como era de se esperar, ele me venceu. – Contiuou ela. – Mas ele poupou a minha vida e me deixou no porto mais próximo, no caso, aqui.

- Só isso? – Perguntou Barbossa visivelmente curioso.

-Não houve nada, se é isso que está tentando descobrir. – Disse Laís percebendo o rumo da conversa. – Mas então, o que vocês querem saber? – perguntou ela.

-Nós estamos procurando o navio de Daniel John Smith, o Sombra da Noite. – Disse Davy Jones.

-Muitas pessoas morrera a procura desse navio, para encontrar essa parte do mapa.- Disse Laís.

-Como sabe que queremos o mapa? – Perguntou Elizabeth.

- Como diria o senhor Sparrow: Você esqueceu uma coisa muito importante. – Disse Laís, surpreendendo Jack.

-Eu já conheço esse argumento. – Respondeu Elizabeth.

-Então, onde está o navio? –Perguntou Jack.

-Daniel está indo para Margarita. Ele pretende interceptar um navio da coroa real. – Disse Laís. – Ele zarpou de seu esconderijo esta tarde, se forem agora, conseguirão alcança-lo.

- Como você sabe disso tudo? – Perguntou Calypso, sem acreditar no que ela dizia.

-Posso não ter mais um navio... Mas tenho meus conhecimentos. – Disse Laís.

-Fico lhe devendo um favor. – Disse Jones.

-Simples, passe aqui quando esta história acabar adoro suas visitas. – Disse Laís com um sorriso malicioso.

-Ouviram, vamos logo. – Disse Calypso – Temos que encontra-lo.

* * *

**Aye pessoal! Esse foi o nosso capítulo. É verdade, não houve nada entre nós, palavra de pirata. Antes que eu me esqueça se quiserem, imaginem a Angelina Jolie.**

**Deixem reviews**


	12. A pergunta

**(No Pérola Negra)**

-Pérola! – Exclamou Jack extremamente feliz ao rever o seu navio. – Você sentiu minha falta não é? – Perguntou Jack beijando o timão do navio.

-Deixe de ser dramático Sparrow – Disse Barbossa . – Agora saia, porque o **CAPITÃO **do navio quer assumir o timão.

-Saia você Hector. – Disse Jack – Porque eu sou o **CAPITÃO, **por tanto, **EU **vou assumir o timão.

-Já chega! – Disse Elizabeth. – Nenhum de vocês vai assumir o timão.

-Então.. quem vai guiar o Pérola o Pérola esta noite? – Perguntou Jack.

-Gibbs! – Chamou Elizabeth, e este veio correndo.

-O que deseja senhora? – Perguntou Gibbs.

-Você vai guiar o Pérola esta noite, pode começar agora. – Disse Elizabeth.

- A noite toda senhora? – Perguntou Gibbs.

- Claro que não, depois quem vai guiar o Pérola vai ser... – Dizia Elizabeth até ser interrompida.

-Vai ser eu! – Disseram Jack e Barbossa ao mesmo tempo.

- Vai ser Coton. – Disse Elizabeth.

Gibbs assumiu o timão, Jack e Barbossa desceram as escadas discutindo um com o outro, e não repararam em Pintel e Raggtti que os imitavam pelas costas.

-Você me paga por isso Sparrow – Disse Barbossa se afastando.

-VOCÊ É PIOR QUE DAVY JONES! – Gritou Jack, que se virou dando de caras com Jones.

-Você ouviu a ultima parte não é? – Perguntou Jack.

-Foi a única parte que escutei. – Respondeu Davy Jones. – Eu quero lhe pedir um favor.

-Depende... o quê é? – Perguntou Jack.

-Pode me emprestar a cabine do capitão? – Perguntou Jones.

-Para que? – Perguntou Jack, suspeitando de algo.

-Eu tenho que perguntar uma coisa para Calypso, uma coisa importante. – Respondeu Davy Jones.

Jack queria dizer não, mas ele estava ocupado pensando em como assumir o timão.

-Tudo bem. – Disse Jack a contra-gosto. – Mas ande logo.

-Ah! Me lembrei de algo. – Disse Jones – Eu encontrei uma amiga sua em Tortuga.

-Uma amiga minha? – Perguntou Jack.

-Sim. E ela mandou um recado... – Dizendo isso, ele deu um tapa no rosto de Jack, com tanta força, que Jack cambaleou para trás.

-Quem mandou o recado? – Perguntou Jack – Scarlet ou Gisele?

-Scarlet. – Disse Davy Jones com um sorriso no rosto.

-Bom saber. – Disse Jack colocando a mão no rosto.

Davy Jones encontrou Calypso e disse que precisava falar com ela.

Ela hesitou por um segundo, mas entrou na cabine com ele, e se perguntou, se tinha tomado a decisão certa quando ele trancou a porta.

-Por quê? – Perguntou Jones.

* * *

**Aye pessoal, este realmente foi um capítulo sem ação. Foi um tédio escreve-lo, tenho que admitir, parecia que tinham apertado um botão de soneca na minha cabeça. MAS o próximo capítulo vai ser simplesmente CHOCANTE!**

**Até a próxima! **


	13. Velhas chamas, novas paixões

Pessoal, estou muito feliz por estar postando este capítulo! Me desculpem por ter dito que o último capítulo tinha sido fraco, eu estava estressada.

Capítulo com direito com a trilha sonora: Untouched – The Verônicas

Essa música é indispensável!

AVISO: ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTEM CENAS _**HOT**_ PORTANTO CUIDADO AO LER!

* * *

- Por quê? – Perguntou Davy Jones.

**- **Porquê o quê? – Perguntou Calypso.

- Não me enrole, porquê você voltou? – Perguntou Jones novamente.

- Eu já disse, eu voltei porque vocês estavam em apuros e... – Dizia ela, até ser interrompida.

- Não minta para mim! – Gritou ele – Você não voltou por isso!

- Eu... – Dizia Calypso.

- Diga! – Exclamou Jones.

- Mas... – Calypso tentava falar.

- DIGA! – Gritou Davy Jones.

- EU VOLTEI POR VOCÊ! – Respondeu ela, também aos gritos.

Davy Jones ficou sem palavras, pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida.

-Depois que você me disse aquilo... – Dizia Calypso lembrando-se

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Jones com um sorriso triunfante no rosto, colocou a ponta de sua espada pescoço de Calypso._

_- Então? – Perguntou ela. – O que está esperando? Me mate! – Gritou Calypso._

_Mas não foi o que aconteceu, Davy Jones guardou sua espada, ajudou Calypso a se levantar, e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido._

_-Eu te amo. – Disse Jones_

_**FIM DO FLASHBACK**_

-...Algo mudou dentro de mim, - Continuou ela – e eu me senti obrigada a ajuda-lo, com o que quer que precisasse.

-Tarde demais, ninguém pediu a sua caridosa ajuda. – Disse ele.

-Não era o que parecia naquele templo! – Disse Calypso.

-Por quê você é assim? – Perguntou Davy Jones.

-Assim como? – Perguntou Calypso.

-Você não tem uma personalidade fixa! Uma hora você está em pura paz e tranqüilidade, como o mar em calmaria. Um segundo depois, toda essa calma se transforma em uma tormenta, sem o menor aviso, isso me deixa louco! – Disse Jones, que completou rapidamente.

-Mas também é o que mais admiro em você... – Disse ele encarando os lábios dela, e ela os dele, até que se tocaram para um beijo.

Pelos lábios de Davy Jones, Calypso pode sentir a fúria e rancor que havia dentro dele, e sabia que aquele sentimento era por ela.

-Que diabos estou fazendo? – Pensou Jones, tentando não admitir, mas estava amando a situação.

-Isso não muda nada entre nós. Certo? – Perguntou ele para Calypso.

-Certo – Disse Calypso, e os dois se beijaram novamente.

-O que você acha de tentarmos de novo? – Perguntou Calypso, tirando o casaco de Davy Jones.

-Eu acho...Que seria uma ótima idéia. – Disse Jones.

-Chega dessa conversa tão formal...(**N/A: Liguem a música) – **E vamos para a conversa intima. – Disse ela deitando na cama, e abrindo um largo sorriso.

Davy Jones também sorriu, e deitou junto a Calypso, ficando sobre ela.

Davy Jones beijava delicadamente os lábios de Calypso, enquanto esta, lhe tirava a camisa. Jones não perdeu tempo abrindo o vestido dela, pegou uma adaga que carregava no cinto, e lhe rasgou o vestido.

Calypso não ligou para isso, afinal, havia comprado dezenas em Tortuga.

Ela deixou suas mãos deslizarem pelas costas dele. Jones beijava delicadamente o pescoço de Calypso, e ia subindo de encontro aos seus lábios.

_Eu vou,vou,vou você vai, ah ah_

_La la la la, ah la la la_

Ele tateava o corpo dela, como se tentasse conhecer cada detalhe dele.

_Eu quero, quero, quero, ter, ter, ter o que eu quero_

_Não pare_

_Me dê, me dê, me dê o que você tem_

_Porque eu não posso esperar, esperar, esperar mais, mais, mais_

_Não fale das conseqüências _

_Porque você é a única coisa_

_Que esta fazendo algum sentido pra mim._

Os dois queria aproveitar cada momento que estavam passando juntos. Pois no fundo, eles sabiam que, por mais que tentassem, nunca ficariam juntos.

_Eu me sinto tão intocada_

_E eu quero você tanto_

_Que eu não posso resistir_

_Não é o bastante dizer_

_Que sinto sua falta_

_Eu me sinto tão intocada_

_Agora mesmo_

_Preciso tanto de você_

_De alguma maneira não consigo te esquecer_

_Fiquei louca desde o momento que eu te conheci._

Calypso não conseguia crer, que se encontrava na mesma situação em que estava à alguns anos atrás...

_Intocável_

Numa cama junto do homem que amava.

_Ver você, respirar você, eu quero ser você._

_Ah, la la la, ah la la la_

Novamente, eles estavam unidos naquele momento único, que tanto apreciavam.

_Me dê, me dê tudo de você, você_

Davy Jones queria mandar tudo para os infernos. Porque a única coisa que importava, era estar ao lado de Calypso.

_Não pense sobre o que está certo ou errado, ou errado e certo._

_Pois no fim será apenas você e eu._

_E ninguém mais estará por aqui_

_Pra responder todas as perguntas que deixamos pra trás_

_E você e eu somos feitos um para o outro_

_Então se o mundo acabar hoje_

_E você ainda me terá aqui para te segurar._

_E eu pretendo nunca te magoar._

_Eu me sinto tão intocada_

_E eu quero você tanto,_

_Que eu não posso resistir_

_Não é o bastante dizer_

_que sinto sua falta_

Conforme os segundos se passavam, os beijos iam ficando cada vez mais intensos para ambos.

_Fiquei louca desde o momento que eu te conheci._

- À tempos não fazíamos isso, não é amor? – Perguntou Jones.

-E me lamento muito por todo esse tempo perdido... – Disse Calypso, beijando seu amado novamente.

_Ah, la la la, ah, la l ala_

_Intocada_

_Ah la la la, ah la la la_

- Eu também lamento... – Dizia Jones – Não só por isso, mas também, por ter passado tanto tempo com raiva de você. – Disse ele, tirando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela.

_Não é o bastante dizer_

_que sinto sua falta_

- Agora mais do que nunca, quero compensar este tempo perdido. – Disse Jones. Calypso sorriu e disse;

-Chega de palavras... vamos ao que interessa.

E assim o tempo foi passando, até que os dois amantes apaixonados adormeceram.

_Eu me sinto tão intocada_

_E eu quero você tanto_

_Que eu não posso resistir_

_Não é o bastante dizer_

_Que sinto sua falta_

_Eu me sinto tão intocada_

_Agora mesmo_

_Preciso tanto de você_

_De alguma maneira não consigo te esquecer_

_Fiquei louca desde o momento que eu te conheci._

_Intocada_

_Intocada_

_Intocada_

_

* * *

_

Na manhã seguinte, quando acordaram, eles olharam um nos olhos do outro e sorriram.

-Bom dia amor...- Disse Davy Jones.

-Bom dia... – Disse Calypso

-Como foi a noite? – Perguntou Jones.

-Perfeita – Respondeu Calypso.

Ele retribuiu-lhe com um beijo.

(**Fora da cabine)**

Jack estava furioso, pois como eles foram "conversar" na cabine, e não saíram de lá, Jack teve de dormir no convés inferior. Ele começou a bater na porta da cabine.

-Saiam da minha cabine, já estão ai há tempo demais! – Gritava Jack.

-Passamos a noite toda aqui. – Disse Jones.

-E que noite... – Pensou ela, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelos gritos de Jack.

-Temos que ir... – Disse Davy Jones.

-Não, vamos ficar mais um pouco... – Disse Calypso com um sorriso malicioso.

-Você não entende. – Disse Jones.

-Não entendo o quê? – Perguntou ela.

-Se não sairmos vão suspeitar e bom... você sabe. – Disse ele.

-Está dizendo que tem vergonha de mim? – Perguntou Calypso abalada.

-O quê? Não, eu só... – Dizia Jones.

-Não quer que nos vejam juntos. – Disse Calypso.

-Sim, digo Não! É que... – Jones não sabia mais como consertar a situação.

(**Fora da cabine)**

Quando Jack estava prestes a arrombar a porta, começou a ouvir gritos, e baixarias vindos de dentro da cabine.

-Sua bruxa maldita! – Gritou Jones.

-Seu miserável! – Gritou Calypso.

PLAF! – Um som de tapa pode ser ouvido.

Quando as portas se abriram, cada um deles foi para um lugar diferente; Calypso se apoiou na amurada e se pos a observar a mar, tentando esquecer da discussão.

Davy Jones foi para o convés inferior pegar uma garrafa de rum, e tentar esquecer da noite de amor que teve ao lado dela.

Podiam estar furiosos um com o outro, porém, ambos estava tentando fazer a mesma coisa: Esquecer...


	14. Brigas, intrigas, e MAIS brigas

Aleluia finalmente estou postando o próximo capítulo!

Falando sério, o capítulo anterior, **Velhas chamas, novas paixões**, foi de _**CAIR O QUEIXO!**_

Eu adorei! 

**(Não se preocupem, o capítulo Sparrabeth está sendo escrito, uma coisa eu garanto, vai ser tão bom quanto o capítulo Davypso!) **

* * *

Jack queria descobrir o motivo de toda aquela raiva, e foi até Calypso, que rapidamente secou as lágrimas antes que Jack percebesse.

-Tia Dalma... – Dizia Jack, mas Calypso levantou sua mão, e Jack ficou sem voz.

-Se você veio até aqui para perguntar o quê aconteceu, esqueça. – Disse ela baixando sua mão, e a voz de Jack voltou.

-Não vai ser muito esperto da minha parte perguntar novamente. – Pensou Jack suspirando.

-Bem, vou ter que perguntar o quê houve para outra pessoa.

**(No porão do Pérola)**

Davy Jones estava resmungando sozinho, enquanto bebia rum, e lembrava-se que tinha acontecido.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-Temos que ir... – Disse Davy Jones._

_-Não, vamos ficar mais um pouco... – Disse Calypso com um sorriso malicioso._

_-Você não entende. – Disse Jones._

_-Não entendo o quê? – Perguntou ela._

_-Se não sairmos vão suspeitar e bom... você sabe. – Disse ele._

_-Está dizendo que tem vergonha de mim? – Perguntou Calypso abalada._

_-O quê? Não, eu só... – Dizia Jones._

_-Não quer que nos vejam juntos. – Disse Calypso._

_-Sim, digo Não! É que... – Dizia ele._

_-Eu não sou como a Laís? – Perguntou Calypso._

_Jones a encarou confuso._

_-Você acha que não vi como vocês olhavam um para o outro? – Perguntou ela._

_-Eu já lhe disse, não aconteceu nada! – Disse Jones._

_-Uma vez na vida, diga a verdade para mim! – Gritou Calypso furiosa._

_-Você quer a verdade? – Perguntou Davy Jones aos gritos._

_-Sim! – Respondeu ela também aos gritos._

_-Na noite anterior ao dia em que a deixei em Tortuga, eu a escutei chorando. – Contava Jones – Ela disse que durante o ataque da companhia, o noivo dela foi morto, então nós começamos a beber e..._

_-Me deixe adivinhar, vocês ficaram bêbados. – Disse Calypso._

_-Foi exatamente isso! – Respondeu ele._

_-Me deixe adivinhar outra coisa, vocês se beijaram. – Disse ela._

_-É nessa parte que você se engana, e se tivesse acontecido algo, qual era o problema? – Perguntou Jones. – QUAL ERA O PROBLEMA SUA BRUXA MALDITA! – Gritou Jones._

_-SEU MISERÁVEL! – Gritou Calypso, dando um tapa no rosto de Davy Jones._

_-Por isso, nós nunca poderíamos ficar juntos. – Disse Jones calmamente, em seguida saindo da cabine._

_**FIM DO FLASHBACK**_

-Mulherzinha mentirosa, traidora dos infernos! – Gritou ele, atirando a garrafa de rum longe, e quase acertando Jack.

-Eu nem disse nada ainda e já está tentando me matar? – Perguntou Jack.

-Se você veio até aqui para perguntar o quê aconteceu, esqueça. – Disse Jones pegando seu cachimbo.

-Engraçado, Calypso disse exatamente a mesma coisa. – Disse Jack.

-Se você veio falar dela, **fora**. – Disse Jones.

-Por quê eu não posso saber o quê houve? – Perguntou Jack.

Davy Jones soprou fumaça no rosto de Jack, fazendo-o tossir muito, então disse:

-Porque não, **fora**.

-Você ainda gosta dela, não é? – Perguntou Jack, deixando Jones ainda mais furioso.

- **_FORA!_ – **Gritou ele, atirando seu cachimbo em Jack, que não conseguiu desviar.

-Calma! – Exclamou Jack, enquanto se afastava.

-**NÃO ME PEÇA CALMA! – **Gritou Jones. – Vá conversar com Calypso, talvez ela lhe seduza também!

-COMO É QUE É? – Perguntou Jack arregalando os olhos. – Ela fez o quê?

-Nada, ela não fez nada. – Falou Davy Jones rapidamente, escondendo a verdade de Jack.

-Ah não... – Começou Jack. – Eu não acredito que... AH MEU DEUS! – Gritou Jack apavorado.

-Jack, o quê diabos você está pensando? – Perguntou Jones entendendo o raciocínio de Jack.

-Eu sei que você sabe que eu sei, o quê aconteceu naquela cabine. – Disse Jack.

-Onde você quer chegar? – Perguntou Jones.

-Você fez _aquilo _com ela! – Exclamou Jack.

-O quê? – Perguntou Davy Jones, tentando arrancar aquele pensamento da mente de Jack, embora fosse a pura verdade.

- Não pense uma bobagem dessas Sparrow! –Disse Jones – Eu **NUNCA, **em **hipótese alguma**, faria isso!

-Não é o que parece! – Dizia Jack. – E mais uma coisa...

Nesse momento Gibbs apareceu.

-Jack, precisamos de você no convés, agora. – Disse Gibbs.

-Abençoada seja a minha sorte! – Pensou Jones.

-Isso ainda não acabou. – Disse Jack discretamente para Jones.


	15. Pérola VS Sombra

Coro Aleluia finalmente estou postando o próximo capítulo!

* * *

(**No convés)**

-O quê está havendo? – Perguntou Jack pegando sua luneta.

-É o Sombra da Noite! – Exclamou Gibbs.

-Para estibordo, preparar os canhões! - Gritava Jack.

-Pistolas e adagas homens! – Gritava Jones.

(**No Sombra da Noite)**

-Então, Jack Sparrow acha que pode me atacar? – Dizia Daniel (**participação especial: Taylor Lautner) **

–Pois que assim seja, **IÇEM A BANDEIRA BANDO DE INSETOS NOJENTOS! – **Gritava Daniel.

– Vamos nos aproximar do Pérola. – Disse ele, em seguida o Sombra desapareceu.

(**De volta ao Pérola)**

-Para onde ele...- Dizia Jack, até que o Sombra reapareceu ao lado do Pérola.

-**FOGO! – **Gritou Jack para a tripulação.

-**ABRAM FOGO! – Gritou Daniel.**

Os dois navios foram danificados, e a batalha teve inicio.

-Preparar abordagem! – Exclamou Barbossa.

-Elizabeth! – Gritou Jack em meio à luta.

-Vá para a minha cabine, e só sai de lá quando eu mandar. – Disse Jack

-Desde quando você manda em mim Jack? – Perguntou Elizabeth.

-Apenas vá! – Disse Jack, em seguida indo para o sombra.

Elizabeth decidiu ir, mas uma pergunta lhe veio à mente. – Por quê ele está tão preocupado comigo?

-Será que ele gosta de mim? – Disse Elizabeth enquanto entrava na cabine.

(**De volta ao Sombra)**

-Sparrow! – Gritou Daniel, desembainhando sua espada e atacando Jack, que bloqueou o ataque.

-Se você veio atrás do mapa, vai sair daqui sem nada! – Disse Daniel.

-Eu acho que não é isso que vai acontecer. – Disse Jack.

**(No Pérola)**

Barbossa e Calypso estavam lutando contra 3 tripulantes do Sombra.

-Hector, cuidado! – Gritou Calypso quando um deles ia atacar Barbossa por trás.

**BANG! – **Então o homem caiu morto, com um tiro.

-Hector? – Perguntou Davy Jones – Já está falando com ele assim?

-O que eu faço, ou deixo de fazer, não é assunto seu! – Disse Calypso, acertando o pirata com quem estava lutando.

-Mas a noite passada **É **assunto meu! – Disse ele, puxando Calypso pelo braço, e fazendo-a encara-lo nos olhos.

-É, mas fique sabendo que isso nunca mais vai acontecer, porque de mim você não consegue nem mais um beijo! – Disse ela.

-Será? – Perguntou Jones malicioso, puxando Calypso pelo braço para algum lugar.

-Me solte agora, ou irá sofrer as conse... – Dizia ela, até ser interrompida pelos lábios de Davy Jones, que se uniram novamente aos seus. (**N/A: AH MULEQUE!)**

-Deus! – Exclamou Elizabeth quando saiu da cabine e viu os dois se beijando.

-Elizabeth, eu...nós...não conte para ninguém! – Disse Calypso.

-Muito menos para o Sparrow. – Disse Jones.

-Não se preocupem, - Disse Elizabeth, olhando espantada para os dois - Não vou contar.

(**De volta ao Sombra)**

Jack estava indo bem, Daniel que antes duelava com duas espadas, agora estava só com uma. Jack atacou com mais força, tirando a espada de Daniel.

-Você perdeu amigo. – Disse Jack – Agora diga adeus.

Quando Jack ia mata-lo, alguém gritou seu nome.

-Jack! –Gritou Elizabeth, correndo em sua direção.

-Lizzie! – Gritou Jack virando-se para vê-la.

Aproveitando a distração de Jack, Daniel pegou sua espada do chão, e derrubou Jack.

-Acho melhor _você_ dizer adeus. – Ironizou Daniel.

-Não! – Gritou Elizabeth.

Foi então que Davy Jones atacou Daniel de surpresa.

Os tentáculos de Jones entraram pelo nariz de Daniel e começaram a sair pelos olhos e pela boca. Jack abraçou Elizabeth para que ela não pudesse ver a cena de horror que se passava diante deles.

Daniel tentou gritar e implorar pela vida, mas este sufocou e morreu antes que pudesse faze-lo.

Quando Jack soltou Elizabeth, ela perguntou se ele estava bem, ele fez que sim com a cabeça, tentando apagar a lembrança de Daniel sendo morto.

-O mapa! – Exclamou Jack. – Só ele sabia onde estava, agora nunca vamos encontra-lo!

-Tem certeza? – Perguntou Jones mostrando o mapa à Jack.

-O quê? Mas, como você conseguiu? – Perguntou Jack pegando o mapa.

-Estava no bolso dele. – Respondeu Jones.

-Agora temos que voltar para o Pérola, e rápido! – Disse Jack.

-Por quê a pressa? – Perguntou Elizabeth.

-Barbossa mandou Pintel e Ragetti para o painel de pólvora...Eles vão explodir o Sombra. – Explicou Jack.

-RÁPIDO! – Gritou Elizabeth pegando um dos cabos, e voltando para o Pérola. Davy Jones e Jack foram logo atrás dela.

(**De volta ao Pérola)**

-Vamos nos afastar deste navio agora! – Gritou Elizabeth para a tripulação.

-Aquele que pensar, na palavra "parolar" vai ter as tripas arrancadas! – Gritava Pintel com os prisioneiros, enquanto os levava as celas.

**BOOM! – **Foi só o que se pode ouvir, e alguns pedaços do Sombra sendo lançados para o alto.

A tripulação do Pérola comemorou a batalha vencida, até o entardecer.

(**Tarde da noite no convés)**

**Aye pessoal! Este foi o capítulo 15 da nossa história foi bom eu tenho que admitir, deixei um suspense no final do capítulo, para vcs irem imaginando alguma coisa**

**Até a próxima! Deixem reviews**

Captain Jones


	16. Sparrabeth

Aye pessoal! – Bem em primeiro lugar estou muito feliz por ter descoberto que não sou só eu que estou lendo esta fic. No final do capítulo farei um agradecimento especial, à esta pessoa que mandou a nossa primeira review!

**Capítulo com Direito à trilha sonora: Baby one more time – Britney Spears**

**A música é velha, do ano de 1999, mas ficou ótima neste capítulo!**

**(No final da musica, o refrão é cantado junto de outra parte da música, então vai ter duas vozes da Britney juntas, eu só vou colocar a outra parte da musica para não confundir vocês. )**

**

* * *

**Jack voltava para a sua cabine no meio da noite com uma garrafa de rum, quando percebeu algo, ou melhor, alguém.

-Não acredito, - Dizia Elizabeth para si mesma. – até eles conseguiram ficar juntos, e eu não tenho coragem de dizer para o Jack o que realmente sinto por ele!

Jack ficou espantado ao ouvir aquelas palavras de Elizabeth.

-Você é uma idiota Elizabeth, a única coisa que conseguiu foi que quase o matassem hoje! – Dizia ela para si mesma – Maldição!

Jack pegou sua bússola novamente, ela continuava apontando para Elizabeth. Desta vez, Jack sabia exatamente o que fazer.

-Elizabeth. – Disse Jack se aproximando dela.

-Jack! – Disse Elizabeth, se virando para o mar, para não ter de encarar Jack Sparrow.

-Eu estava... – Elizabeth não sabia o quê dizer, pois não sabia se Jack havia escutado algo.

Jack tocou delicadamente o rosto de Elizabeth, e esta o encarou fundo nos olhos.

-Não precisa dizer nada Lizzie, já estou sabendo de tudo. – Disse ele com um sorriso maroto, em seguida juntou seus lábios à os de Elizabeth. (**Coro de aleluia!)**

-E mais uma coisa Lizzie, eu sinto exatamente o mesmo por você amor. – Disse ele beijando-a novamente.

-Jack. – Disse Elizabeth. – Vamos para a sua cabine, quero lhe mostrar algo.

-Jack não era vidente, mais sabia exatamente o que ela queria lhe mostrar, e uma coisa ele tinha certeza, iria gostar muito. (**Liguem a música)**

(**Dentro da cabine)**

Jack segurou Elizabeth no colo, enquanto a beijava. Elizabeth estava mais feliz do que nunca se sentira.

O seu maior desejo estava se realizando: Ela finalmente estava nos braços de Jack Sparrow.

_Oh, baby, baby_

_Como eu poderia saber_

_Que alguma coisa por aqui não estava bem._

O maior desejo de Jack também estava se realizando, ele estava com quem amava.

_Eu não deveria ter deixado você partir_

_E agora você está longe de mim, yeah._

Ele podia ser o Capitão Jack Sparrow, mas pela situação em que se encontrava, o que perturbava à todos os homens, perturbava à ele também.

_Minha solidão está me matando _

_E eu_

_Eu tenho que confessar, ainda acredito _

_Ainda acredito_

_Quando não estou com você eu perco a cabeça_

_Dê-me um sinal,_

_Venha para mim, baby, mais uma vez._

Jack deitou ela em sua cama, e começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço.

_Você é minha razão de viver_

Jack se sentiu o homem mais sortudo do mundo.

_Garoto, você me cegou._

Não só por estar com ela, mas também, por ter se livrado dos lençóis que estavam na sua cama, depois que soube sobre o "momento" de Davy Jones e Calypso. Ele resolveu esquecer isso, e se concentrar no momento que estava vivendo.

_Mostre-me como você quer que seja_

_Diga-me, baby, porque preciso saber agora_

-Eu sentia falta de você Jack, de você e de seus beijos. – Disse ela abrindo-lhe a camisa.

-Eu também senti sua falta querida – Disse ele. – E do seu lindo sorriso.

Jack começou a tirar o vestido de Elizabeth. Enquanto as mãos dela acariciavam o peito de Jack, ele passeava com suas mãos pelo corpo dela.

_Dê-me um sinal,_

_Venha para mim, baby, mais uma vez._

Finalmente ele se livrou de suas roupas e tirou o vestido dela. Antes do momento acontecer, Jack perguntou:

-Você tem certeza amor?

Elizabeth não respondeu, apenas fez que "sim" com a cabeça.

-Sabe por quê eu larguei Will? – Perguntou Elizabeth.

-Por quê? – Perguntou Jack.

-Por você, não poderia me casar com ele enquanto estou apaixonada outro homem. – Respondeu ela.

_Oh, lindinho, eu não deveria ter deixado você ir_

_Eu tenho que confessar que minha solidão_

_Agora está me matando_

_Você não sabe que eu ainda acredito_

_Que você vai estar aqui_

_E me dê um sinal_

_Venha para mim, baby, mais uma vez._

-Eu te amo Lizzie – Disse Jack.

-Eu também te amo Jack – Disse ela.

E então o momento pelo qual ambos tanto desejavam aconteceu. E depois Elizabeth exausta, adormeceu nos braços de Jack.

_Quando não estou com você eu perco a cabeça_

_Dê-me um sinal,_

_Venha para mim, baby, mais uma vez._

_Eu tenho que confessar que minha solidão está me matando agora_

_Você não sabe que eu ainda acredito que você vai estar aqui_

_E me dê um sinal_

_Venha para mim, baby, mais uma vez._

_

* * *

_

**Esse foi o nosso capitulo! agora vamos ao agradecimento especial que comentei antes.  
**

**Srta. Beatrice Barbossa: É muito bom saber que você está gostando da fic! E você deu a esta história a sua primeira review! E fez uma autora feliz! :D**

**Espero que vc goste deste capitulo, e dos que estão para vir!**

**Até a próxima**

**Captain Jones  
**


	17. Temos o nosso curso!

Aye pessoal! – Bem, em primeiro lugar estou muito feliz por ter descoberto que não sou só eu que estou lendo esta fic, e que vcs estão gostando dela!

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Elizabeth acordou e Jack não estava na cabine. Provavelmente tinha ido dar as ordens à tripulação.

-Bom dia Lizzie! – Disse Jack entrando na cabine.

-Bom dia Jack. – Disse Elizabeth sorrindo para ele.

-Dormiu bem? – Perguntou ele, sentando ao lado dela e lhe oferecendo uma garrafa de rum, que ela aceitou e tomou um longo gole.

-Maravilhosamente bem. – Respondeu ela.

-Vista-se, - Disse Jack – pois agora vamos juntar as partes do mapa, e descobrir onde a espada está.

(**No convés)**

Todos estavam ansiosos, esperando pela localização da espada. Pelo menos desta vez, Barbossa não iria abandona-lo numa ilha quando conseguisse a localização.

-Ótimo, agora saiam da frente, o **capitão** está passando. – Disse Jack.

Jack colocou as três partes do mapa em cima de uma mesa, que Gibbs havia posto no convés. Quando elas foram unidas, magicamente surgiram algumas palavras no mapa, que estavam em outro idioma.

-Parece Latim. – Comentou Elizabeth.

-Tudo bem, sem pânico. – Disse Jack.

–Alguém aqui fala Latim? – Perguntou Jack.

-Se você sair da frente Sparrow... – Disse Davy Jones, passando na frente de Jack.

-E você lá entende alguma palavra de Latim? – Perguntou Jack.

-Veja e aprenda... – Disse Jones, em seguida traduzindo:

_Quando a luz do sol em mim refletir,_

_O caminho há de surgir._

**(N/A: Mais uma vez peço desculpas, sou péssima com rimas.)**

-O quê significa? – Pensou Jones.

-Por favor, pode fazer o gentileza de interpretar Hector? – Perguntou Jack para Barbossa.

-Não tenho a mínima idéia! – Disse Barbossa.

-Simples. – Disse Davy Jones, pegando o mapa, e o colocando contra a luz do sol.

Quando ele fez isso, um raio de luz veio de dentro do mapa, e seguiu em direção ao horizonte.

-Temos o nosso curso! – Exclamou Jack com alegria.

-Norte? Que original! – Disse Barbossa.

-Peguem suas roupas de inverno, porque acho que sei para onde vamos –Disse Jack.- E vai estar frio...**muito **frio.

-Frio? – Perguntou Calypso. – Já chega o frio que passamos quando fomos atrás de você no baú!

-Você tem outra idéia melhor de como chegarmos onde a espada está? – Perguntou Elizabeth.

-Ela tem razão. – Concordou Barbossa.

-Não pode ser tão frio assim! – Disse Davy Jones.

* * *

**Aye pessoal !**

**Bem, esse capítulo não foi lá a melhor coisa do mundo. **

**Tenho que dizer mais uma coisa que me parte o coração... **

**A NOSSA FIC ESTÁ ACABANDO!**

**AHHHHHH!**

**Calma, não entrem em pânico como eu acabei de fazer, PORÉM, há uma noticia maravilhosa... **

_**Para sempre Pirata "2" já esta confirmado!**_

**Agradeço a vcs leitoras, se não fosse por vcs, eu não sei o quê seria desta fic. **

_**Agora as reviews**_

_**

* * *

**_**Vitoria Del'amore: Não faz idéia de como estou feliz por saber que vc está gostando da fic! Logo vou postar o próximo capítulo!**

**Srta. Beatrice Barbossa : Que bom que vc gostou do capítulo Sparrabeth! Eu tive duvida sobre qual música colocar. Se vc quiser posso lhe colocar na fic hehehe brincadeirinha.**

**BEIJOS AMO TODOS OS LEITORES!**

**Captain Jones**


	18. É frio!

**Aye pessoal! – Este é o nosso capítulo 18! Espero que gostem!**

**

* * *

(Cinco dias depois)**

-Retiro o que eu disse...É frio! – Disse Davy Jones para Calypso, que estava tremendo.

A temperatura no lugar onde estavam, havia começado a cair não tinha meia-hora,o Pérola Negra estava coberto por uma fina camada de neve. Todos estavam congelando vivos, só Barbossa parecia estar bem.

-Quando disseram que íamos procurar a Espada de Cortés, não nos falaram nada de frio, muito menos sobre neve! – Disse Pintel, e Ragetti concordou com a cabeça.

Eles ainda estavam seguindo o raio de luz que vinha do mapa, mas havia tanta neve que era quase impossível se ver cinco metros há frente, alguns já estavam pensando em desistir.

-Terra à vista! – Gritou Gibbs.

-Até que enfim! – exclamou Elizabeth, que estava enrolada em um cobertor.

A luz do mapa terminava naquela ilha misteriosa.

-Soltar ancora! – Exclamou Jack para a tripulação.

-Soltar ancora! – Gritaram todos da tripulação.

-Eu , Barbossa, Jones, e Calypso vamos desembarcar, se não voltarmos em uma hora, vão atrás de nós. – Disse Jack para Gibbs.

-E se o pior acontecer? – Perguntou Gibbs.

-Siga o código. – Respondeu Jack.

Os quatro entraram em um bote e remaram em direção à ilha. Após alguns minutos, eles encontraram uma caverna, acenderam um tocha, e entraram.

Ao entrar na caverna, eles ficaram maravilhados. O chão, as paredes, e o teto, estavam cobertos de um tipo de diamante negro.

-Me dê uma surra e me mande para a minha mãe! – Disse Jack – É incrível!

-É lindo! – Disse Elizabeth, assustando Jack.

-Elizabeth! – Disse Jack - O quê você está fazendo aqui? Eu disse para você ficar no Pérola, aqui é muito perigoso!

-Você realmente achou que eu ia mesmo ficar no Pérola? – Perguntou Elizabeth.

-Vamos voltar agora! – Disse Jack.

-Agora já estamos longe demais para voltarmos, ela vai ter que vir junto. – Disse Barbossa.

-Maldição... – Pensou Jack.

* * *

**Aye pessoal !**

**Um aviso, se eu demorar para postar, é porque estou ocupada com alguma prova.**

**Temos uma noticia boa, e uma ruim...**

**A má noticia...nossa fic está acabando...**

**A boa noticia...Para sempre Pirata "2" já esta confirmado!**

**Agradeço a vcs leitores (as), se não fosse por vcs, eu não sei o quê seria desta fic. **

**Agora as reviews**

**Vitoria Del'amore: Obrigado mesmo, você é uma leitora preciosa! Espero que vc goste dos próximos capítulos.**

**Srta. Beatrice Barbossa : Vc é uma das melhores leitoras da fic! Tenho sorte de ter alguém como vc lendo!**

**BEIJOS AMO TODOS OS LEITORES!**

**Captain Jones**


	19. A Espada de Cortés

**PENULTIMO CAPÍTULO! Espero que gostem!**

**

* * *

**

Conforme eles iam mais para dentro da caverna, mais quente ficava, e eles começaram a se livrar dos casacos de inverno.

Logo eles chegaram a um lugar, onde o chão estava coberto de ouro, e outros objetos preciosos. (**N/A: Imaginem a Isla de Muerta.) **Um pouco mais adiante, havia uma espada cravada em uma pedra, e não era uma espada qualquer, era a Espada de Cortés!

-A espada! – Exclamou Elizabeth.

-Jack correu em direção dela, mas quando tentou retira-la da pedra, ele não conseguiu, só então reparou em uma inscrição que havia na pedra.

-Asteca...-Pensou Jack.

-Calypso, acho que esta é a sua especialidade. – Disse ele.

Calypso se aproximou e traduziu:

_Para quem o meu poder deseja ter,_

_Uma coisa há de saber._

_O sangue de sua pessoa amada devo possuir,_

_Para o meu poder finalmente fluir._

**(N/A:Eu não sou boa com rimas, mas esta ficou legal.)**

No momento em que Calypso terminou a tradução, a espada se soltou da pedra, e caiu aos pés de Jack.

-O quê? – Exclamou Jack visivelmente preocupado.

-Está dizendo que para o espada funcionar, eu devo matar... – Ele parou subitamente de falar, e depois continuou. – Eu devo matar a Lizzie? – Perguntou Jack.

-O quê? – Perguntou Elizabeth. – Isso quer dizer que...

-SPARROW AMA VOCÊ? – Perguntaram Davy Jones e Barbossa ao mesmo tempo.

-Sabia que gostava dela...mas não pensei que a amava! – Disse Davy Jones incrédulo.

Barbossa ficou pasmo. (**N/A: para não dizer que quase desmaiou.)**

-Jack... – Disse Elizabeth sorrindo. Pois agora tinha certeza de que ele a amava.

-Não, - Disse Jack. – Eu não vou fazer isso!

-Mas então... toda essa busca foi para nada? – Perguntou Calypso.

-Uma coisa eu tenho certeza...- Dizia Jack. – Amor... é muito melhor do que uma espada com poderes divinos.

-Tudo isso pra nada! – Pensou Barbossa.

-Jack, o que perturba todos os homens finalmente veio há perturbar você! – Disse Calypso sorrindo.

-Sim, - Respondeu Jack. – Agora vamos embora.

-Vocês não vão a lugar algum... – Disse uma voz desconhecida.

A passagem por onde eles tinham entrado se fechou, então os cinco se viraram, e se depararam com o homem que tinha falado.(**N/A: participação especial: Tom Hanks.)**

-Calypso...há quanto tempo, não? – Disse ele com um sorriso.

-Vocês se conhecem? – Perguntou Davy Jones para Calypso.

-Longa história... – Respondeu ela.

-Imagino... – Disse Jones.

-Eu sou Haitay, o guardião da espada. – Disse o homem. – Vocês vieram até aqui para libertar o poder dela, não podem sair até que seja feito.

-Acontece, que não queremos mais a espada, então se você não se importa, nós vamos embora. – Disse Jack.

-Se é assim que deseja... – Disse Haitay, pegando sua espada e atacando Jack, que bloqueou o ataque.

-Então morra! – Gritou Haitay com ódio.

* * *

**Aye pessoal !**

**Temos uma noticia boa, e uma ruim...**

**A má noticia...Só há mais um capitulo...**

**A boa noticia...Para sempre Pirata "2"esta mais do que confirmado!**

**Agora as reviews**

**Vitoria Del'amore: Obrigado mesmo por ler ! Espero que vc goste do próximo capítulo.**

**Srta. Beatrice Barbossa : Se vc gostou da fic até agora, vai adorar o nosso ultimo capítulo!**

**AMO TODOS OS LEITORES!**

**Captain Jones**


	20. O sacrificio

**ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO! CHOCANTE!**

**

* * *

**

Jack rapidamente se esquivou do próximo golpe, pegou a espada de Cortés e continuou a luta com ela.

-Maldição! – Disse Barbossa desembainhando sua espada, e entrando na briga, mas quando se aproximou, Haitay o lançou longe, e ele caiu próximo dos outros que o observavam.

-Bravo, parabéns! – Disse Davy Jones batendo palmas.

-Não estou vendo você ter nenhuma idéia melhor! – Gritou Barbossa.

-Vocês podem parar de discutir e me ajudar? – Gritou Jack enquanto lutava.

-Você o conhece, deve saber como derrota-lo. – Disse Elizabeth.

-Você acha que s´po porque eu o conheço sei como derrota-lo? – Perguntou Calypso.

-Devia saber! – Gritou Jack novamente.

-Por acaso não tinha algo mais na profecia que você estava traduzindo? – Perguntou Barbossa ainda no chão.

-É claro! – Exclamou ela, e os quatro correram em direção a pedra onde a espada estava.

-Vamos ver... – Dizia Calypso enquanto traduzia.

-Calma Jack! – Gritou Elizabeth.

-Eu ficaria mais calmo se vocês traduzissem isso mais rápido! – Gritou ele em resposta.

-Paciência é uma virtude! – Gritou Calypso.

-Agora não! – Disseram Jack, Davy Jones e Barbossa.

-Pronto! – Exclamou Calypso, em seguida lendo para os outros:

_Para com a maldição acabar,_

_E com o medo terminar._

_A espada você deve,_

_Em seu peito cravar._

-Simples. – Disse Elizabeth.

-Jack, você tem que atravessar a Espada de Cortés no peito dele! – Gritou Barbossa.

-Se eu soubesse já teria feito! – Gritou Jack, e com um único golpe, perfurou Haitay.

-Tolo, - Disse Haitay – Não chegou a fazer cócegas. – Em seguida ele deu uma gargalhada satisfatória.

-Acho que você precisa melhorar sua tradução! – Gritou Jack para Calypso, e continuando a luta.

-Calypso traduza isso direito! – Disse Elizabeth.

-Está certo! – Disse Calypso.

-Talvez não seja a tradução que esteja errada... e sim a interpretação. – Sugeriu Barbossa.

-Mas o quê poderia estar errado? – Perguntou Elizabeth.

-A profecia diz: A espada você deve, _em seu _peito cravar... – Lembrou Davy Jones.

-Significa que... – Dizia Calypso.

-Você tem que sacrificar a si mesmo para derrota-lo. – Concluiu Barbossa.

-Quer dizer que...Um de nós não vai sair vivo daqui. – Disse Elizabeth horrorizada.

-Eis a questão... _quem?_ – Perguntou Barbossa.

Neste momento, Davy Jones desembainhou sua espada, e entrou na luta juntou de Jack.

-CUIDADO! – Gritou Calypso, que tentou correr atrás dele, mas Barbossa e Elizabeth a seguraram.

-Jack! – Gritou Jones em meio a luta.

-O quê? – Perguntou Jack.

-ME DÊ A ESPADA! – Respondeu ele bloqueando um ataque de Haitay.

Jack não discutiu, e jogou a espada para Jones continuando a luta com a sua espada. Jones rapidamente saiu da luta, segurou a espada firmemente com as duas mãos, e a levantou.

Calypso percebendo o que ele ia fazer, começou a gritar feito louca, e tentou se livrar de Barbossa e Elizabeth que a seguravam.

-NÃO, JONES NÃO FAÇA ISSO, NÃO, NÃO! – Gritava Calypso desesperada.

Jones olhou para ela, e disse num tom quase que inaudível:

-Eu sinto muito... – Em seguida cravou a espada em seu peito, e soltou u gemido de dor.

-NÃAAAO! – Gritou Calypso.

Haitay parou de atacar Jack, e começou a se transformar em uma estatua, que se quebrou em dezenas de pedaços.

Davy Jones retirou a espada de seu peito, e caiu de joelhos no chão. Calypso correu até ele, e o segurou.

-Não morra, não morra, fique comigo... – Dizia Calypso num tom de suplica.

-Calypso... – Disse Jones com dificuldade.

-Eu estou aqui, não se preocupe, você vai ficar bem! – Mentia para si mesma.

-Você tem que ir... – Dizia ele.

-Não, eu não vou embora sem você! – Disse ela, sem conseguir conter as lágrimas.

-Me prometa uma coisa... – Disse Jones.

-Sim, eu prometo... – Disse Calypso concordando com a cabeça.

-Prometa que vai se lembrar de mim... – Dizia Jones.

-Não faça isso...Não me deixe... – Disse ela em meio as lágrimas.

-Prometa que vai se lembrar de mim, como o pirata... que encontrou a mulher perfeita para ele... – Disse Jones com um leve sorriso.

-Não se atreva a fechar os olhos...NÃO SE ATREVA! – Implorava Calypso.

Mas ele os fechou. E desta vez para sempre...

Davy Jones estava morto.

Calypso o abraçou, sem conseguir parar de chorar.

-Não, não,não,não... – Era tudo que Calypso conseguia dizer.

A Espada de Cortés começou a brilhar, em seguida, voltou ao normal.

-O quê foi isso? – Perguntou Elizabeth.

-O poder da espada foi liberado! – Respondeu Jack.

-Mas como? – Perguntou Barbossa. – Elizabeth não foi sacrificada, e como a espada não tem o sangue dela, o seu poder não ter sido liberado.

-A profecia diz que, a pessoa que você mais ama deve ser sacrificada para a espada funcionar, - Explicava Jack. – Mas ela não dizia _qual_ pessoa amada deveria ser sacrificada.

-Tia Dalma... – Disse Jack, colocando a mão sobre o ombro dela.

-Você o ama? – Perguntou Jack.

-Sim... – Disse Calypso. – Sim, eu o amo! Eu o amo mais do que tudo!

Barbossa e Elizabeth deixaram o queixo cair.

-Então a Espada de Cortés é sua. – Disse Jack, entregando-lhe a espada.

-Pelo o que eu ouvi falar, ela pode trazer as pessoas de volta a vida. – Disse Jack, tentando anima-la.

Calypso parou de chorar, e olhou para Jack.

-Use-a. – Disse Jack. – É o certo.

-Obrigado Jack... – Disse ela secando as lágrimas.

Calypso levantou-se, segurou a espada com as duas mãos, e a passou sobre Davy Jones, falando algumas palavras em asteca.

Todos observaram aterrorizados quando o ferimento de Jones se curou magicamente, e este abriu os olhos.

-DAVY! – Gritou Calypso, abraçando o homem que amava.

-Quando eu estava do outro lado, - Dizia Jones. – Eu ouvi a sua voz... O quê foi que disse?

Calypso ajudou seu amado a se levantar, e lhe respondeu:

-Eu disse: Você do outro lado, deixe que ele volte. Porque por ele, eu iria até ai.

-Quer saber de um segredo? – Perguntou ele.

-Quero. – Respondeu Calypso.

-Por você... Eu faria o mesmo. – Disse Davy Jones sorrindo.

Calypso também sorriu, e em seguida, os dois se beijaram apaixonadamente.

-Ah por favor... – Disse Jack, colocando a língua para fora em sinal de nojo.

Barbossa olhou para o lado oposto, e Elizabeth cobriu os olhos com uma das mãos.

-Ótimo, maravilha, todos, felizes, vivas ao amor... – Dizia Jack. – Mas agora nós temos que ir.

-Ir? – Perguntou Davy Jones confuso . – Para onde?

-Nós ainda temos que encontrar o baú, não temos? – Perguntou Jack.

-Essa "busca" está longe de terminar... – Disse Elizabeth.

-Concordo. – Disse Barbossa.

-E mais uma coisa, você não tem muito tempo amigo. – Disse Jack. – dez anos passam voando!

-Então não temos tempo há perder. – Disse Calypso.

-Pegue o que puder... – Disse Jack sorrindo.

-Sem nada há devolver – Completou Davy Jones.

**Fim**

**Da primeira parte... **

**Jack Sparrow – Johnny Depp**

**Davy Jones – Bill Nighy**

**Elizabeth Swann – Keira Knightley**

**Calypso – Naomi Harris**

**Hector Barbossa – Geofrey Rush**

**Laís – Captain Jones**

**Daniel John Smith – Taylor Lautner**

**Haitay – Tom Hanks**

**Joshamee Gibbs – Kevin Macnally**

**Cotton – David Bailie**

**Pintel – Lee arenberg**

**Ragetti – Mackenzie Crook**

_10 anos depois..._

_- O tempo acabou... – Disse uma voz conhecida._

_-Davy Jones... você não perde por esperar._

_-Você vai se arrepender por ter feito um acordo comigo..._

_-O capitão do Holandês Voador... __Will Turner – Gritou Will furioso._

_

* * *

_

**Aye pessoal !**

**Me dá um aperto no coração terminar esta Fanfiction...**

**Para sempre Pirata "2"esta mais do que confirmado!**

**Para não deixar vcs morrendo de tanto suspense, a continuação de nossa história, vai esclarecer melhor algumas coisas sobre o acordo que Davy Jones fez com Will. **

**Titulo confirmado!1**

**Para sempre Pirata 2: A hora de Pagar**

**Em breve no fanfiction**

**Agora as reviews**

**Vitoria Del'amore: Obrigado mesmo por ter lido esta fic! Espero que vc goste da continuação.**

**Srta. Beatrice Barbossa : Tenho certeza que vc vai AMAR Para sempre Pirata 2!**

**ATÉ A PRÓXIMA AVENTURA! BEIJOS!**

**Captain Jones **

_Pirate Forever_


End file.
